1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signal transmission circuits, and particularly to an audio signal transmission circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Many conventional multimedia computers include a two-channel (stereo) multimedia computer audio system. Typically, a conventional two-channel multimedia computer audio system includes a rear audio interface typically used for headphones, lineout, or microphone, and two wide-band audio transducers or speakers as a front audio. Once a user plugs into the rear audio interface jack, the front audio (audio transducers or speakers) should be muted so that users do not hear anything from the front audio.